


夏日限定神明

by Sumiko_Yayoi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiko_Yayoi/pseuds/Sumiko_Yayoi
Summary: 20190717神樂坂宗司生日快樂。宗守。





	夏日限定神明

他曾于七月与神明相遇。

假期里回故乡度过夏日，已经是很远的回忆了。那时候他年岁还能用指头一遍点尽，幼妹只有丁点大，忙得父母不可开交，于是放他自由。北半球的七月份，白昼很长，神乐坂宗司一个人抱着球，兜里揣三两个钢镚，穿过古城根下蜿蜒而屋檐层叠的窄巷，在日影与光阴中前行。他是那种没有孩子样的孩子，在房檐的阴影下很平稳地走着，脸庞清俊，眼神沉静地扫一眼周边的事物，散漫得恰到好处。

盛夏的时节，精神饱满的只有过于聒噪的蝉，店头里大多没顾客，只昏昏欲睡的一个中年男人或女人。巷子里所见的天空，瓦片的屋顶重叠之外，是横生而交织的电线，加之从线杆旁屋檐下探出的枝叶。樱花树在这时候是浅翠色的，葱茏的叶子栖居在巷里，并不打扰灰与黑，而是很安然地使枝条与电线融合起来。

神明就是在这样的午后出现在街巷里的。并不是小说漫画里那种坐在树枝上摇晃双腿，或者扒在墙头微笑的样子，也不是长发或长角的形貌。神乐坂宗司所相遇的神明，是若菜色短发，戴着圆片眼镜，身穿细麻布浴衣走过巷子的。他一团和气地从道路的另一边走过去，神乐坂宗司也说不清为何要看向他，或许是少见在无祭典的日子穿着和服的人罢了。

他们的第一次相遇没激起什么风浪，神明并没有侧过头来，而是就像川流上的一个气泡划过他眼前，然后消失破灭。

但很快神明开始接二连三地出现。第二次是墙角树枝之下，脸庞映着叶片隙间流落的光；后来在神乐坂宗司买甜点的杂货店里；最后堂皇地在他家院子里的水池边，端着杯子喝茶，身影被母亲穿过。

神明是个谨慎得过于小心的人，神乐坂宗司则将其直接归为胆怯。数次眼神交汇之后，看起来四天没换衣服的青年的木屐踏过石板，在他面前蹲下了。

“你看得见我吗？”

据神明所言，新生神明约等于高天原见习职工。这位见习神明端着茶杯坐在他身边，倾下头来说明：“如果你愿意，这个夏天我可以作你的守护神。”

“……神，都像你这样好脾气好商量的么。”

那倒不是。神明一愣，但回答得还是很认真，神与人一般，是有各种各样的。

守护神啊，简而言之就是陪你聊天，到处去逛，保护安全的那种吧。神乐坂宗司看了一眼毕竟还是个神明的青年，把话咽下了——你所说的，似乎和另一条街小孩的那条狗很像。

总之，十岁那年，神乐坂宗司拥有了一个夏天的守护神。

这位神明作守护神，似乎并不很适宜，总体来说，他比较适合成为另一个妈，或者祖母，幸而是神乐坂宗司的喜好也不太类似其他孩童。相识的第二天，神明带他逛过了半个城，日落的时候抵达某个街口，顺着曲折向前的巷道往前，见着城池巍峨的主楼。灰与白的屋檐错综而细致地相叠，在余晖与夕霞之下镀上火焰一般的色泽。

神明是于这个时候，第一次觅得神乐坂宗司眼中的光芒的。

从后日的结果去看，神明的出现对于神乐坂宗司成人后悠闲的做派和不大符合潮流的喜好，是有一番推波助澜之力的。

夏日的小半个月，在图书室的城池名鉴与巷道中流过去。神明与他遇上，不得不说是王八绿豆看对眼，聊天之外，兴致上来，会说起百年前的人间与高天原。这一手大概是哄不得今下的孩子的，神乐坂宗司却很吃这套。神明口中的高天原，多是其乐融融，时间流逝得很慢的地方，大小的非人聚集着喝茶或者喝酒，开灯会，谈论人间的事情。

“啊，怪不得你会变成这样。”

青年模样的非人很是好脾气地笑了，大概吧。

七月中旬的时候神乐坂宗司过生日，托守护神的福，他没找着玩伴，也就没了生日聚会。神明很是愧疚地跑来，问他礼物的事，得到意料之中的答复。神乐坂宗司不在意这有的没的，他只觉着青年垂着头摸摸鼻子的动作倒有趣，得说点什么逗逗他。

于是他抱着手看这位守护神：“你们神有生日吗？”

在人类的概念里，神是不该有生日的，接着他就可以嘲笑好脾气的神明，自己都没有诞辰，却对给别人过生日很热衷嘛。

“我吗？我诞生在四月份。”“夏天的守护神却出生在春天吗？”

啊哈哈，是这样呢。神明抬起手去拂过院子里的枝叶，树的叶子在夏天繁盛，也不是在春天诞生的吗？

第二天守护神给神乐坂宗司带来礼物，把他匿了形迹，带着从上空一路往城池去。神明的手臂托住他，使幼童可以倚靠在肩窝里打量脚下藏着过去的砖瓦，他们顺着屋檐过，飞翔平稳而无波澜，是一贯做派。

转过弯就抵达神乐坂宗司仰望过无数次的浩然建筑，古迹被维护得很好，部分对游人开放，但大名与武将都已经被尘封在土壤和旧日子里了。神明抱着他坦然地穿过护栏，进入沉寂的房间中去，在那之中，空气和时光都是凝滞的，文物并不开口说话。神明附在他耳边讲述一些过去的事，话音里有此时此地并不具备的人气儿，旧年代的人谈笑，刀铮鸣，折扇咔哒地开合，寺庙钟声震荡开百十里的云雾，给无光的茶室染上鲜活气息。

离开城池归家，沉沉的暮色与神思中，他向面貌年轻的神明问。城池是很好的，但好像缺了点什么，守护神缄言抚过他头发，漫长的沉默被风声填满，人烟味么，或者是神秘。”于十岁的孩子而言，这两个词都过于深刻了，因此神明又不得不再解释一番。人烟味是人居住的地方所具有的氛围，是抹去冰冷感觉的事物；而神秘……

“神秘是我等的存在。”

神秘是依存着人气的，久居有人的真正城池里多古物，付丧神聚集起来，构成古建味道的一部分。人气散去后，器物的神明本体被久久搁置，就昏然呼呼大睡去，最终古城成为如今真正静谧而寡淡的模样。

“如今对非人，并不是一个好时代。”信仰在退潮，传说在流失，看得见他们的眼睛闭上了，再也不睁开。神明寄身的人间信念一旦消失，饥肠辘辘之下失去意识，就不再苏醒，同死亡也没有区别。所以啊，守护神灿然地笑，你是个珍贵的孩子，见得着我，心里头有着过去，我实在很幸运，也实在很高兴。

在那之后还有什么故事么？大概是没有了。那个夏日算不上长，父亲工作的缘故，他们提早回了东京。神乐坂宗司记得的是，在那一天过后，他总是瞒着神明溜进神社里去，口袋里的硬币落进木箱，声音倒好听。一来二去还是被守护神撞个正着，那温和的青年蹲下来同他讲话，用手心轻压他发旋。

你确实是很好的孩子呢，有很温柔的心，也会长成很好的大人吧？光是看着现在已经能想象到了，以后的宗司君，一定会是大家的保护者和精神支柱，是支撑起大家天空的人。这是我所相信的。

那么什么是保护者，什么是精神支柱呢？

他离开的那天，神明来同他道别，仍然穿青绿色细麻布印竹枝的浴衣，木屐踏在地上却没有声音。守护神俯下身去拥抱他，用指尖理顺黑色的头发，身上有木质的浅淡香气。“再见啦，宗司君。神明祝福你。”

“你会再出现吗？”

神明起身理顺了衣摆，望一望天空，又看一看他，“或许？我想你会见到我的。”

“到那个时候，宗司君一定已经成为成熟而温柔的人了吧。”

后来他回过故乡，也去过很多神社，只是再没见过细麻布浴衣的身影。妹妹长大后他成了个大概称职的兄长，牵着童花头的小姑娘去买甜点。那孩子会用肉乎乎手指戳包装纸上头的字，扯着他衣角要他解释。

“夏日限定啊……”他抱起吱吱喳喳的女孩子，眼前晃过一个影子，“就是只在这个夏天贩售的意思。”

如同蝉从土地里破茧，鸣叫一个盛夏后死去，不知春秋。

但他的守护者不会死去，神乐坂宗司信仰着温和的神明，又把他的一部分活成了自己。

于是他们终于会再次相遇。


End file.
